Vínculos Espirituais
|dificuldade = Experiente |duração = Longa |voz = Não |séries = Série de missões de Sliske |era = Sexta Era |desenvolvedor = James C, Anthony W}} Vínculos Espirituais é a segunda missão que foi lançada da série das missões de Sliske e a quarta na série do Jogo Final de Sliske. O jogador ajuda Linza a investigar vários sequestros de pessoas, levando-os a um encontro com Sliske e os Irmãos das Catacumbas. O jogador é forçado a participar num jogo que envolve moral morais para salvar seus amigos, enquanto também tenta descobrir os reais motivos de Sliske. Além disso, essa missão contém uma série de referências a várias missões e eventos do mundo, fornecendo contexto adicional para eventos do passado. __TOC__ * 60 * 60 * 60 * 60 |itens= * Nenhum Recomendado: * Comida * Anel da Afinidade * Magnetitas de Buthorpe e da Vila Draynor Draynor |inimigos= *Nenhum |recomendados = * Comida * Anel da Afinidade * Magnetitas de Buthorpe e da Vila Draynor Draynor}} Desaparecimentos Misteriosos ''Itens Recomendados : Anel da Afinidade'' Para iniciar a busca, fale com Linza, que é encontrada próxima da fornalha em Burthope, ao sul do banco. Ela vai explicar que o irmão Samuel, major Mary Rancor e Meg sumiram e ela sugere que você fale com Relomia, a emissária de Sliskem, para tentar encontrar alguma pista. Teleporte para Draynor e fale com Relomia, que fica na praça atrás da casa de Ned. Ela vai dizer que Sliske tambem desapareceu e diz ainda que ele está sendo mantido numa prisão do Dragonkin perto de Daemonheim. Chegando lá, vá em direção ao extremo sudeste, próximo ao um alçapão você encontrar Linza. Abra o alçapão; uma pequena cena ocorrerá e vocês serão capturados por Dragonkin. A fuga ''Itens necessários: '''6 espaços livres no inventário '' ''Itens recomendados: Comida'' Após a cena, você vai estar dentro de uma cela e ao seu lado vai estar Sliske. Fale com ele, logo vai explicar que os Dragonkins estão se tornando mais perigosos. Depois de terminar o diálogo, interaja com o guarda Dragonkin; inicialmente ele irá te ignorar. Fale com Sliske novamente (qualquer opção); após falar com ele, interaja novamente com o guarda. VocÇe vai tentar pegar as chaves enquanto o guarda se distrai ao dar comida para você, mas não conseguem. Depois de receber sua refeição, use-a na latrina para jogar os restos. Depois, você usa este prato contra a parede, onde tem alguns tijolos prestes a cair. Após usar você vai ter duas metades do prato e um tijolo. Use o tijolo em uma das metades obtidas e você fabrica uma lâmina, em seguida, utilize a lâmina sobre a cama para pegar uma tira de pano. Em seguida, use o pano no tijolo para criar uma mangual ridícula, e entregue para Sliske. Ele vai tentar roubar uma poção da prateleira com a ferramenta que criou, chamando a atenção do guarda a ponto que o Dragonkin abre a cena e começa a espancar em Sliske. Enquanto o guarda fica ocupado batendo no Sliske, aproveite a deixa e furtivamente furte-o. Fale com Sliske para receber a tira de pano, em seguida use a poção ou o saco de cristais na latrina. Use o pano sobre a garrafa vazia, então use-a na latrina para recuperar o ácido. Fale com Sliske, que vai distrair o guarda, em seguida, use o ácido na porta da sua cela. Abre a porta da cela do Sliske. Ele, então, revelará que isso foi simplesmente um ardil, dizendo que o guarda Dragonin é apenas um disfarce elaborado. '''Os jogos Após Sliske se revelar sua artimanha, deixe a prisão. Sliske diz que ele está jogando um jogo e vai premiar com um cajado de armadyl se você ganhar. Em seguida, ele mata o irmão Samuel para ameaçar o jogador a participar antes de ser levado para o primeiro quarto. Dharok Entre no Poço da Luta e você terá duas opções: ou torturar Dharok, o miserável ou ajudá-lo. Se torturar, basta soltar os portões que aprisionam o campeão saradominsta, que você irá assumir o controle dele. O campeão tem diferentes estilos de ataque que você usará contra Dharok. Eventualemnte, Dharok será morto pelo campeão Alternativamente, se optar por ajudar Dharok, fale com ele no poço. Ele dirá que quer sair do poço, porque ele quer para de lutar. Para passar, diga Dharok para parar de lutar e permitir que os campeões de saradomin para matá-lo, dizendo-lhe que ele já está morto. Assim que isso for feito, Dharok morrerá para os cruzados. Independentemente da escolha tomada, ele percebe que suas ações e agora libertados, pede-lhe para salvar seu irmão Ahrim. Ahrim Ahrim, o arruinado está preso em um labirinto, com um jogador controlável. Para ajudar ele, você deve conduzi-lo até o centro para uma "recompensa" de Sliske. Enquanto atravessa o labirinto, haverá seis grelhas azuis no chão. Quando Ahrim passos em um, sliske informa que Ahrim deve mover-se em uma das duas direções; um deles vai explodir Ahrim com chamas azuis, enquanto o outro vai explodir Meg, Linza ou rancor vez. Não importa para que lado Ahrim vai, mas no final do labirinto, se você conseguiu persuadi-lo a suportar as chamas pelo menos quatro vezes, ele vai determinar o resultado moral de Ahrim. Se você deixar a área por qualquer meio, ele será completamente redefinir ao retornar. Uma vez que Ahrim atinge o centro, ele vai colocar Isolda e guthan o infestado por dentro. Depois de trazê-lo para a sala como testemunha, outra decisão moral ocorre: você pode permitir que os dois irmãos para discutir ou tentar quebrar a conversa para cima. No final da conversa, se quatro ou mais das decisões no labirinto resultou em Ahrim sendo soprado por chamas azuis, Ahrim vai pedir a Isolda para o perdão; caso contrário, Ahrim vai matá-la. Independentemente de sua escolha, Ahrim jogos estão acabados e você vai precisar para ajudar Verac. Verac Ao entrar, você verá Verac, o corrompido sendo "puxado" para além de estátuas de Saradomin e Zamorak respectivamente. Você é incumbido de quebrar Verac de suas correntes e libertá-lo. Verac vai pedir para você liberar a estátua de Zamorak por ter Linza, Meg ou rancor usar o fabricante de chaves para criar a chave Zamorak. A chave Zamorak vai sempre quebrar quando usada na Estátua Zamorak. Em vez disso, retire a Chave Saradomin de Verac e usá-lo na Estátua Saradomin, desmoronando-a e revelando um segundo quarto. Fale com Verac, e você entrará automaticamente no quarto, laboratório de Sliske. Segredos Pegue os quatro livros deitados ao redor do laboratório: Divagações Sliske sobre a mesa no canto noroeste da sala principal, uma visita a um velho amigo na mesa no canto sudoeste na mesma sala, a morte no mar sobre a mesa no canto sudeste na mesma sala, e a ilusão divina sobre a mesa no lado leste da sala leste. Inspecione o planetário (o globo que pendura do teto) para começar uma cena. Uma vez que todos os cinco segredos de Sliske são desbloqueados, interagir com o foco da sombra. Os jogos continuam Depois que o foco da sombra é interagido contigo, você verá Linza, Rancour e Meg com os três irmãos restantes. Guthan está dentro de uma grande bola de metal equilibrada em cima de um slide de dois sentidos, e Sliske diz-lhes que Guthan é o "equilíbrio"; Se ele cair de uma forma, ele vai matar Torag o corrompido e Karil, o envenenado, enquanto se ele cai de outra maneira, ele vai matar um antigo comandante saradominista, comandante Jaycliff, que Guthan involuntariamente morto em um estupor embriagado. Passar por todas as opções de diálogo com Guthan, ou interagir com a alavanca na frente de Guthan, até que você recebe a notificação de Meg para personificar o jogador. Depois de sua representação em pânico, Sliske vai ficar com raiva e entrar na sala. Depois que o jogador chega e Sliske vê através de suas mentiras, ele tenta drenar a alma do jogador com a equipe de armadyl. Ele vai descobrir que você sabe seus segredos, e uma pequena cena ocorre onde ele espanca brutalmente o jogador, de perto e pessoal. Após a cena termina, Sliske vai explicar que Linza e Relomia trabalharam juntos para este enredo, muito para o jogador, Meg e Rancuor entram em choque. Sliske ainda explica que Linza tinha roubado o conhecimento metalúrgico dos Dragões e seus minérios, então Linza foi para Sliske para negociar um acordo para sua proteção. Sliske Então trai Linza, e transforma-la em um de seus 'zumbis'. Escapada Após a decepção de Linza, Sliske tenta ter você e os outros mortos, mas os Irmãos das Catacumbas se recusam a ajudá-lo, dando-lhe tempo para escapar. O jogador deve escapar com Maria e Meg pelos túneis; Há 120 segundos para escapar enquanto as rochas caem em sua cabeça. Se o temporizador acabar, você começará no começo com saúde cheia, porém se você morre, é uma morte e você reaparecerá no escritório do ceifador; os jogadores vão querer trazer comida aqui, como os danos podem ser em qualquer lugar até 4000. É altamente aconselhável ter liberdade e antecipar-se na barra de capacidade, como as rochas podem atordoar o jogador por até 10 segundos, além de lidar com alguns danos. Se você morrer nos túneis, simplesmente voltar para a entrada do alçapão em Kalaboss. Em várias áreas dos túneis, haverá pequenos grupos de zumbis agressivos que irão surgir quando você passar perto do local; Eles podem ser facilmente ignorados como seu nível de combate é muito baixo para realmente lidar com danos significativos. Haverá três cordas que levam para fora da caverna. Duas das cordas são instáveis e causarão rochas a cair e atordoar você. A terceira corda vai levá-lo para fora da caverna. A posição da corda estável é diferente para cada jogador; usando o mini-mapa, clique sobre os ícones escada para correr para cada um e tentar escapar. Uma vez que o jogador escapa com Meg e Rancor, eles vão voltar para seus deveres normais. Fale com Dharok, que está no topo do monte de Karil. (verifique se o seu inventário tem 4 espaços vazios; se estiver cheio, as lâmpadas de recompensa podem ser recuperadas por falar com a Major Mary Rancor em Burthorpe.) Dharok diz ao jogador que o que quer que eles fizeram, eles têm alguma ligeira liberdade do controle sliske. Ele também diz que o controle de Sliske sobre Linza é ligeiramente mais fraco, provavelmente devido aos acontecimentos recentes, e que ela ainda pode ser salva. Ele diz que os irmãos vão fingir que Sliske tem controle total sobre eles e vai ajudar o jogador no momento certo, e retorna à sua cripta. Parabéns, missão completa! Recompensas * 1 Ponto de missão * Uma lâmpada de Herbologia, dando 25,000 experiência * Uma lâmpada de Artesanato, dando 25,000 experiência * Uma lâmpada de Metalurgia, dando 25,000 experiência * Uma lâmpada de Agilidade, dando 25,000 experiência * Caso não tenha espaço sobrando no seu inventário, você deve falar novamente com a Major Mary Rancour que fica no poste de Burthope para requisitar suas lâmpadas. * Acesso a nova irmã das catacumbas, Linza, a Desventurada, e seu equipamento * Duas chaves da Arca do Tesouro e dois corações de gelo Músicas desbloqueadas * A Força dos DeusesHanging in the Balance * Sem perder o equilíbrio * Labirinto Moral * Corram, escape! * Companheiro de Cela de Sliske